


(what does love) mean to you

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: homesickness [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Airports, M/M, Mac is gay, MacDennis - Freeform, Reunion, Texting, Theyre gay, Time Zones, dennis comes back uhhhh spoiler, dennis? gay, reunion kiss, text fic, theres minor smut references but nothing explicit at all!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: summary: “fuck, dude, okay. i guess it’s someone that you really feel like you need. that you’d do anything for. someone that makes you feel… feelings. someone that makes you really happy, even if it hurts sometimes… i think that’s love, kind of.” dennis comes back.genre: angsty fluffwarnings: small sexual references (sfw?), self harm mentions, alcohol mentions, swearing, mild fightingship: macdennis





	(what does love) mean to you

**Author's Note:**

> loud sobbing

**4:23pm in Philadelphia, 2:23pm in Philadelphia**

 

_ “dennis”  _

 

_ “ronald mcdonald” _

 

_ “completely fuck off” _

 

_ “sorry babe” _

 

_ “i’m babe now?” _

 

_ “baby boy?” _

 

_ “yeah”  _

 

_ “you know i know your weaknesses” _

 

_ “you’re the worst.” _

 

_ “and you love me” _

 

_ “i almost died for you” _

 

_ “fuck. was it that bad oh my god” _

 

_ “we’ll talk when you’re back” _

 

_ “you better be fine: _

 

_ “i love you dennis” _

 

**11:30pm in Philadelphia, 9:30pm in North Dakota**

 

_ “i hate you mac. so much” _

 

_ “i know you do and i hate myself too jesus fuck” _

 

_ “and i love you mac” _

 

_ “and i love you and i hate you too, dennis.” _

 

_ “you know, i missed you a lot” _

 

_ “i miss you too, dennis.” _

 

_ “when i get back i’m going to check into the hotel, go up to my room, and ride you into the fucking sunset” _

 

_ “i’m now eagerly awaiting that, but what about my legs” _

 

_ “shit. we’ll make something work” _

 

_ “of course” _

 

_ “are we dating now?” _

 

_ “nah, man.” _

 

_ “you sure, mac?” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “?” _

 

_ “yeah i think we might be. i think we have been for a really long time and just didn’t know” _

 

_ “what time is it in philly?” _

 

_ “late and i feel like shit so i’m gonna say goodnight” _

 

_ “night … babe.” _

 

**8:30am in Philadelphia, 6:30am in North Dakota**

 

_ “good morning den” _

 

_ “oh hey” _

 

_ “so they’re letting me out of the hospital at 3:45, what time do you land” _

 

_ “4 in philly time. i’ll be at the gate to see you at 4:30” _

 

_ “i’ll be there!” _

 

_ “you will. and i don’t care what anyone sees, i’m gonna…” _

 

_ “you’re gonna what, dennis?” _

 

_ “can i kiss you?” _

 

_ “fuck yeah” _

 

**11:47am in Philadelphia, 9:47am in North Dakota**

 

_ “mac, what’s love?” _

 

_ “that’s a deep question for someone who’s about to hop on a plane” _

 

_ “what does it mean to you” _

 

_ “fuck, dude, okay. i guess it’s someone that you really feel like you need. that you’d do anything for. someone that makes you feel… feelings. someone that makes you really happy, even if it hurts sometimes… i think that’s love, kind of.” _

 

_ “mac?”  _

 

_ “dennis?”  _

 

_ “i think i really love you.” _

 

_ “i think i really love you too.” _

 

_ “i have to get on the plane now” _

 

_ “see you in four hours” _

 

_ “i love you so much” _

 

_ “i bet i love you more” _

 

_ “bitch”  _

 

_ “get on the plane” _

 

_ “yeah yeah” _

 

_ “if you miss it i’ll kick your ass” _

 

_ “see you soon… baby boy” _

 

_ “i’m a grown man. love you” _

 

**4:03pm in Philadelphia**

 

_ “where are you dennis i’m at baggage claim 4” _

_  
_ _ “getting through security just be patient” _

 

_ “i’ll be here as long as it takes don’t doubt me” _

 

_ “ive doubted you too many times” _

 

_ “yeah”  _

 

_ “i’m next. love you” _

 

_ “love you too” _

 

**4:36pm in Philadelphia**

 

_ “you said 4:30” _

 

_ “i’m here, mac” _

 

_ “baggage claim 4” _

 

_ “i’m here” _

 

_ “if this is a fucking joke i will not hesitate to kick your goddamn ass, dennis reynolds. you have no idea” _

 

_ “i promise you i’m here? where are you” _

 

_ “shit, i’m at number 14. way to ruin a moment” _

 

_ “i’m coming to you” _

 

_ “no i’m coming to you” _

 

_ “we’ll meet in the middle” _

 

The sign next to Dennis says 9. He was halfway there like he said, and then he  _ saw him.  _ Mac was walking, determinedly, and he looked… a mess. The bandages on his legs were vaguely visible under his sweatpants and the dark circles under his eyes were more purple than usual and he looked fucking awful and Dennis thought he looked beautiful. He froze for a split second and then… he ran, and Dennis dropped his suitcase, and Mac dropped his handful of change, and they collided in each other’s arms.

 

And their lips met, for the first time in what felt like years. Dennis hugged Mac tighter than he ever had, and Mac reciprocated it and they melted into each other with the kiss. Dennis tasted like wine and that unmistakable, sweet, Dennis-ness--yes, it was cliche, but it was real--that he missed so much. Mac refused to pull away for a long time, and they just stayed there, frozen in the kiss, frozen in their mutual embrace, and love, and hatred, and pain. It was incredibly cliche, in the middle of an airport. But for the first time ever, Mac and Dennis didn’t care what people thought. 

 

They had each other now.  _ Now. _

 

“Dennis…” Mac sobbed into Dennis’ shoulder. Dennis smiled, wider than he had in years. “I missed you so fucking much.”

 

“Mac… I really love you.”

 

_ “...I really love you too.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LOUDER FUCKING SOBBING also follow my tumblr @rosydennis, im a worm


End file.
